You Can't Fight Your Destiny
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: They broke up. So no more feelings right? Wrong. 6 years later the sparks have gone out. Maybe not. Maybe meeting up again is destiny. RL: finnnnisshhhed.
1. Paris Come Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore girls or anything of the type; I just own my big head and the plot it's created.

**Time Frame:** Future… like a year after Rory's done with college.

**Authors Thoughts:** This is basically just a RoryLogan fic. I always loved their relationship so decided to write a story about it. They have great chemistry and I'm writing this to get more stories bout them out. So read it. Hehe, this is just an intro.

**Feedback:** Always appreciated, even criticism (the constructive kind) is loved. Also give me suggestions.

**What you need to know:** Rory and Logan broke up after their 2nd year in college. Rory never followed through and became a reporter. Her and Paris sort of lost touch after college.

Rory walks into her new apartment. It was #216 in Halo Housing. Halo Housing was a very fancy apartment building in NYC. You needed to be fairly wealthy to afford an apartment there. And Rory had finally raked in enough cash from her job as a banker to afford it. She walked into the apartment that she'd be sharing with a roommate. They were splitting the cost since they both were not incredibly wealthy. Rory didn't know who she was just that she had gone to college at Yale at one point. Rory opened the door to her new apartment only to find Paris her old roommate ordering movers around and telling them where to put things.

"Paris?" Rory asked bewildered.

Paris's head shot towards Rory she hadn't changed a bit. "Rory is that you I'm not sure. I didn't get a lot of sleep this morning and am in NO mood for imposters."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "In the flesh," Rory said walking to what looked like a lopsided couch and setting her bags down.

"Interesting. It's a small world Gilmore, but you were the last person I expected to see her. I figured you would have went on to become a hot shot reporter." Paris said in the-same-old-Paris-tone.

"It was hard to find a good job as a reporter and I decided to become a banker. It put bread on the table."

"What about Huntzenburger's dad, I thought you could have roped him into giving you a job." Paris replied with a matter of fact tone. That was the last person Rory wanted to think about. Her and Logan had a very public, very LOUD breakup in front of the coffee kiosk. Since then she'd given up her beloved coffee. Well for a few weeks.

"Um Paris we broke up. I'm going to look around I hear there's a coffee shop and pool here. Sounds interesting." Rory mumbled taking off, and trying to forget Logan.


	2. Forbidden Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did so the show could go in a whole new BETTER direction.

Time Frame: Future… a couple years 

**Authors Thoughts:** Pretty much, all the same. Nothing new. Sort of mad trying to calm down. Sorry the last story was so short I'm new to this site: P

**Feedback:** Love it! You know it. You read my stories so write it hehe.

Elowe4: update, update, update please! i love it, love it, love it! could you please update soon? but take it slow, please don't have it that they meet and get back together right away! (rogan) maybe some fights, tons of jealousy, and still make it a rogan fic! i hope that rory gets a reporter job soon! u gave me ideas thnx! Keep reviewing!

**What you need to know: **Read last chapter.

Rory took off out the door of her new apartment not even bothering to look around in it. Paris would interfere. She was the same old Paris and Rory couldn't do anything about it. She was funny though. _God why did she have to bring up Logan though. _Rory thought to herself. She'd been desperately attempting to forget him though. Failing each time. Rory walked by a small fountain and rubber plants. This place reminded her a lot of her grandmother's every thing positioned perfectly. It was sort of annoying. Rory stepped out into the humid warm air into the private yard area. It had beautiful sculptures and a large pool filled with shimmering water.

Rory stepped over to the edge, took off her sandal, and slipped her foot into the mild water. It felt nice. It was nice.

"Ace?" Came a surprised voice from behind. Familiar all the same. And the voice sent shivers down her spine and made her clench her jaw. It was Logan's. Rory turned around looking into the same old face, blonde and cute. But looks are deceiving. Rory forced a small smile trying to look polite.

"Logan." Rory mumbled with a tone of ice. She absolutely hated Logan ever since they had the public breakup. They had been fighting about Logan quitting school. It was very public, very loud, very unwanted. Soon the fight evolved into the no string deal, sleeping with other people, Logan's attitude, and Rory's point of view. It ended with Rory spilling her hot coffee on him and Logan telling her to go back to Marty.

"You live here? Residents only." He said to her with a stiff tone.

"Actually I just moved here. Not that it's any of your business." Rory said her voice rising. She turned away, trying to forget all things blonde.

"That's where your wrong Ace I live here, and don't want outsiders inside." Rory thought of the smell of his breath. Icebreakers. It smelled nice. God, what was she thinking this was shit. _I do not like him; _she chanted that phrase over and over in her head trying to sink the forbidden thoughts.

Suddenly a pretty blonde came and sat next to him. She was wearing a string bikini and probably had eaten a total of one meal in her entire life. "Hey babe," The girl said. Then noticing Rory sent Logan a sharp glance. Logan returned her gaze with a sexy smile. _But that fit him since he sort of was cute, _Rory thought to herself. She immediately overturned that thought with another thinking of how shallow he was. The blonde gave Logan a quick kiss (claiming her territory) before taking off to catch up with some whores.

"So Ace that was my girlfriend and I don't wanna keep her waiting so… I better go." He got up and left without another word. Which wasn't fair. Rory always was supposed to get the last word. That's how she liked things; that's how they were. She grabbed all of her stuff and took off back towards her apartment.

When she got there Paris was ordering the last mover out. "So where's my bedroom?" Rory asked with a fake smile.

"Down the hall to the left you won't and CAN'T miss it." Paris mumbled pushing the coffee table to the right. "Damn movers don't know where anything goes. To busy checking me out." Rory shook her head with a chuckle. Paris was just so well Paris.

Rory checked out her room. It was a nice size. She decided to crash early she had a side job at a bar that night; it paid well if nothing else.

That night around 9:00 Rory dragged herself out of bed and put on her day clothes and name tag. She drove down the street and to Yeah! Dance And Bar. Pulled into the parking lot and headed into the bar. And began taking orders.

"Hi, what would you like?" She said to a couple of already-drunk guys.

"I'll take a date with you and some love."

Rory gave them a disgusted look and went on to the next people. She saw Finn Colin and Logan. Even more disgusted than she was before attempted to move on. But Logan grabbed her arm saying, "Excuse us Ace we'd like to order."

"Right, Logan. How about I tell you to go read a book and you listen." Rory said referring to the past fight.

"Eh mate I remember that fight. It was back in the good old days. It ended in coffee and tears, quite good entertainment." Finn laughed, Colin chimed in. Rory gave them both annoyed looks.

"You know Ace I was willing to forget that, but you sure can hold a grudge for a long time." Logan said with a calm tone and smirk. She thought it was the first time she'd seen him even semi-smile she saw him first.

"It's a Gilmore gift." Rory grumbled sarcastically. "So what do you want, vodka, some form of shot? I know you have to get trashed at least twice a week."

"Brandy." Logan said.

"Rum." Colin said.

"Anything." Finn said. Rory took down the orders making a mental note to give Finn the crapiest thing on the menu, even if it wasn't a drink.

"You know what let me change that order," Logan said with a smirk, "I'll take a sex on the beach."

"Logan, you are so… so-so juvenile!" Rory almost shouted pounding a fist down on the counter. She gave them what they wanted and tried to keep her mind off Logan ignoring all her forbidden thoughts and taking other orders.

At the end of the night her shift was over and tip box full. There was one bill that stuck out in particular; it was a hundred dollar bill, signed Logan. Rory smiled but remembering she hated him made a promise to herself she would track him down and give this back to him tomorrow. She needed no charity, complications or anything.

She didn't understand him he had no morals. Sometimes he seemed to hate her; sometimes he seemed to like her. But he was Logan and Rory hated Logan. He was a blonde, rich kid, who did what he wanted when we wanted. SHE would not tolerate his games. Rory climbed into her bed She didn't need Logan. She needed to talk to her mom.

Hope ya liked hope its long enough R&R I'll try to make it funnier im not in a creative mood hehe 


	3. No Coffee Involved

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Gilmore Girls? ME? Your asking me that question? The girl that's still living with her parents? Your asking her if she owns a TV SHOW? Are you feeling OK?

**Authors Thoughts: **The same old same old. I'm trying to make it non-fluffy. If it gets to fluffy someone has got to let me know. So if I accidentally fluffifi this thing let me know in my reviews. Also sorry this took me a while I'm **cough, sniffle, sneeze, pink eye, upchuck** sick so, well, sorry. But even though I'm still sick I'm going to keep on keeping on and write.

**Feedback: **Love it, need it, live and breath for it, so write it. Flames and suggestions gladly accepted

"_Where you lead, I will follow."_

"Guess what?" Lorelei asked Rory full of her usual perkiness.

"What?" Rory asked tired, it was 2:00 in the morning. Rory had called her mom as soon as she had gotten home.

"You know that cute little guy on the oatmeal box?"

"Um hum."

"Well, there was this guy in the store and he looked JUST like him, and he was totally checking me out."

"The guy on the oatmeal box was checking you out?"

"Yup I think we really connected."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was standing there, just getting more coffee and then he looked at me. I looked back."

"Wow mom, it sound's like love."

"Oh it was honey."

"That's good."

"From now on I'm eating oatmeal for breakfast."

Rory laughed, "What about Luke."

"I'll have an affair."

"Mom, you know I didn't call to hear your oatmeal story right." Rory said regaining her serious tone.

"I'm offended."

"Mom, I ran into Logan again."

"Logan? Spill-perfectly-good-could have-been-caffeine-for-mom-coffee-over-his-head-Logan?"

"Yeah." Rory choked out, "And he's the same old self. I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart kiddo. It will lead."

"Wow, mom that's poetic."

"I know, I've got the poetry for idiots book in front of me."

Rory suddenly had this urge to leave her mom alone it wasn't her problem. It was Rory's. "Mom you've inspired me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup I'm gonna go get me some damn coffee and pour it over his head."

"Make sure it's a gross kind."

"Yup, and mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell the man on the oatmeal boxes evil twin I said hi."

"Of course kid. Good luck."

Next day:

Rory glared at the 100-dollar bill on her dresser. It caused her angst and annoyance. So she'd get rid of it. Without the coffee.

She pulled on some jeans and a blazer heading over to where she thought Logan's apartment was.

She knocked. And the door opened by none other than pretty blonde herself. Then followed by Logan.

"Ace." Logan said with a half smile. Pretty blonde scowled. Rory chuckled, it was weird to think this blonde considered her a threat. The blonde gave Logan one last scowl, whispered something in his ear and took off to what Rory thought was probably the bedroom.

"Logan what's with the hundred dollar bill?" Rory asked with a stern, cold look. She shoved it at him feeling his hand brush hers as he held it open. It felt nice kind of like silk. But Rory didn't dwell on it. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look you looked a little low on cash, and I felt bad about the joke." Logan replied shoving the bill back into her hand.

"I don't need your charity." Rory said. She shoved the 100-dollar bill back at him.

"Yes you do." The 100 came back her way.

"No I don't." Rory said she tore the bill in half, then she tore it again, and once more letting the pieces float to the floor.

"Look Rory I tried to put that fight behind us and get off on the right foot, but like you said a Gilmore can hold a grudge for ever. Determined to get the last word he slammed the door in her face.

Rory stomped away defeated yet proud. No coffee was involved. She stopped at the bulletin board reading the recent news and ads. But one stuck out to her, it was an ad for the local newspaper they were short one reporter. There was a sign up sheet below it Rory took a pen out of her purse and signed her name. Reading the details about it. She may actually be able to live the job of her dreams, ignoring what held her back in the past.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Reporter Coming Live, Tears included

**Disclaimer: **I will own Gilmore Girls as soon as pigs decide to sprout wings. So never.

**Rambling On and On: **I didn't realize I had so little about Paris. And I love Paris so she just HAS to be in my story. Here we go, by the way, I'm hyper if my story seems hyper to blame it on caffeine. Oh yeah one last thing, I made the fight they had into a one-shot its called "The Last Spill" check it out. Hehe.

**Feedback:** I love anyone and everyone who has written a bunch of reviews, like blueyed18 LUVin the comments about Logan, entertaining. Like Smile1 who is so sweet in her little reviews makes me happy. And spoiledgurl who writes detailed, wicked cool reviews. Then the people who have reviewed once like elowe4 who gave me such a happy review, good suggestions, and made my bad mood into a good one. And then there's the rest. Now you know how much I love the reviews, so write them!

Rory walked away slowly, smugly away from the bulletin board. She had observed that interviews were tomorrow at seven AM. This had proved to be a great night. Rory walked back to her apartment and stepped right in. She flicked on the light only to see Paris sprawled in the middle of the floor with every single curtain closed, and rocking back and forth like a scared child.

"Paris what's the matter?" Rory asked and kneeled down next to her ex/new roommate. I mean what else would you do if your uh friend was laying in the middle of the floor acting like a four year old.

"That neighbor, he was watching me." Paris replied with a shaky tone. She motioned toward the left window.

"Were you getting undressed?"

"I was writing Gilmore, but you should have seen the look in his eye, he only let me see him for a second then walked away. Tried to act casual, but he would have been back any second to watch me do a strip tease."

Rory furrowed her brow Paris was overreacting. _Again. _"Paris are you sure he wasn't just washing dishes or something and happened to look up and see you?"

Paris gave her a stern, cold look. And Rory could tell any second Paris was going to blow. "He had a gleam in his eye."

"Are you sure it wasn't something reflecting it?"

"Yes, besides Gilmore you have a boyfriend to stand up for you." Paris stated blankly. What boyfriend? Rory hadn't dated for at least a year!

"What boyfriend Paris?"

"That Logan boy. The heir. Quite the gold digger aren't we Gilmore."

"Logan? I'm not dating Logan I never even actually was technically his 'girlfriend'."

"I saw you chatting it up with him by the pool." Paris got up and headed toward her bedroom. Rory followed.

"Paris, you got the wrong idea. There was no joy there, no charm, no chemistry nothing!"

Paris had now entered her bedroom. "Uh-huh Gilmore." Paris said slamming the door in her face. She hadn't changed a bit. She was just as stubborn. Rory headed towards her own bedroom and went to sleep, dreaming of reporters and well as much as she hated to admit it Logan. But Rory assured herself that a dream is a dream.

7:00

Rory pulled into her destination; the local newspaper, The Daily Banner. It had a boring name, but it could offer her a job. No more late night bar for her. She took a deep breath, hopped out of her car and entered the building.

"Hello, I'm here for the interview." Rory said with a smile to the lady at the desk. The woman, in a very rude manner, pointed toward a door to her left.

"There's an interview in session at the moment." Rory went and sat down in a nearby chair and waited.

The door slowly creaked open and out popped the blonde of the blondes.

Logan.

He saw her and let a small smile out, "Rory sorry about the money, I'm not going to try to give you charity."

"Um hum." Rory said coldly it seemed he was applying for the job. Damn it now I probably will loose to an heir Rory thought to herself.

"And in case your wondering I wasn't applying for the job," he paused with a nervous look on his face, "I was just in there seeing um Pearl."

Rory nodded. Ignoring what he had said completely and entered the office. But stopped dead in her tracks, because sitting in the boss's chair was pretty blonde herself. She must be named Pearl.

Pearls eyes bugged out about 3 inches seeing the so-called-threat applying for a job. "No need to sit." She said coldly with a dark stare.

"I think I should."

"I'm sorry we don't need your services here."

"I think I have a fair chance."

"No," Pearl said loud and clear, then more quietly hissed, "You'll go to any length to get Logan won't you?"

"I'm sorry," Rory, said defeated. "I think there's a misunderstanding I wasn't after Logan." This job wasn't going to be hers after all.

"Out." Pearl mumbled.

Rory left, she wasn't going to stand around and argue her point, to Logan's girlfriend. She shut the door quietly behind her and let a tear escape. Not a big one, just enough though. Logan had obviously heard the whole thing he was sitting in a chair with is hands in his pockets. But as soon as he saw Rory's tears he got up.

"Look Rory, I know you think this is my fault. But just listen."

Rory shook her head, he was ruining her life, and not even doing it purposely, that must take real talent. She stepped outside and ran to her car, leaving Logan between the walls behind her. She hated that everyone thought she liked Logan, and worst of all she hated that it bothered her more than it should of. Something told her she was in denial, but she drown that thought with tears that were now falling freely.

Sorry, if these aren't really in character, I need suggestions… and criticism, help me out please! Sorry if this is a little foggy, my mind is now floating, and I'm no longer hyper.


	5. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls isn't mine. Obviously, if it were I sure as heck would be living in LA.

**Talking To Me Self: **All right, my last chapter wasn't great, so I got to try to top it. Shouldn't be too hard! So since I'm not too happy with my last chapter this one is going to be my best yet (maybe). LUVin the idea of this chapter being good. By the way if you want to read about the fight that broke R/L up look for my story 'The Last Spill'. One more thing there will be one more chapter, I don't know about you, but I hate stories that go on forever. I might to a little chapter afterwards. But it will be small. Anyway you came to read a story not listen to me ramble. Enjoy!

**Feedback: **Thanks for anyone who has taken the time out of the busy schedule to review me, even to criticize me. I can't please everyone, and I sort of enjoy criticism… a little. And please supply me with suggestions. I love to know where my reviewers want the story to go.

The Clear Water 

Rory sat in the lounge chair that was cleverly placed near the pool. She had been trying to kick back and relax; forgetting the day before was her goal. She squirmed around in her chair and took a sip of her ice water. Realizing there was no way she was going to get comfortable with Pearl and Logan running laps in her head she got up and approached the pool. First she just stuck her toes in letting the water glisten on her silver-polished nails (her mom did them). Then slowly she just dropped into the water, not even realizing what she was doing.

BAM! She hit the water with a slap that snapped her back to reality. Suddenly she was aware of the ice water and how red her arm was from the pool-taking whack at it. She caught her breath and wiped the dripping mascara from her face as she stepped out of the pool.

Figuring out that she was soaked she wrapped her black towel around her waist and started to head back up stairs. She was watching her clicking flip flops so didn't see when Logan came right up in front of her. She didn't stop either, just BAM she slammed right into him. And CRASH down she went so did he.

"Logan watch where you're going!" Rory squealed. She noticed how close she was laying to him. Their noses were actually touching. And she could feel his breath coming in minty wisps. Their eyes lingered for a second and Rory felt a wave of memories coming back. She wanted that feeling again. The feeling of love, happiness, freedom, of being young.

"Well don't watch your feet." Logan contradicted.

"So don't watch me watching my feet."

"I wasn't watching you Rory." Logan said quietly. He seemed a little defeated, out of his usual Logan character. It was almost like fantasy, he was the shy one. Rory looked at where she was laying, then where Logan was laying. They were even closer than before. Rory scooted backwards not ready to get up, afraid she wouldn't get the last word. She needed the last word. They both did and that's probably why they never worked out.

"You seem a little down Logan not enough girls in line?"

"Pearl broke up with me." He stated flatly. Immediately after he made that statement Rory knew who caused the brake up. And guilt arose like magma. She silently longed for her 'Legalism: The Past, The Present, The future' book to calm her.

"Oh." Rory mumbled she got up, "Oh."

"God Rory I tried to be nice to you. Give you cash that you needed. And you go and show up so many times my girlfriend breaks up with me!" Logan yelled stepping up as well. Rory suspected the whole block could here, but knew he was right and it was her fault.

Rory stared with a blank, "The past is still there Logan, you can't start over just because it's a few years later! I can get cash on my own! And you never called me your girlfriend!" Rory searched her mind for excuses knowing that the first to were lame, but the last was solid.

"I give up on you Rory. Wait I don't give up on Rory I give up on Ace!" He shouted as he stomped down the hall. She couldn't understand why he was so angry or why she was. The sobbing came steady as an ocean tide. She knew every word he said was true. And it all stung like a bee. But one part broke her heart. Ace was gone, and without Logan Rory wasn't getting her back.

Logan lay awake that night alone in his bed.

_Damn _he thought _why do I still think about her. _Logan was thinking of him self thinking of Rory. More specifically Ace, and how she was nothing more than dust now.

He laughed out loud while he thought of how he was making her sound as though she had a split personality

He got from his bed and went to the window watching the water and stars twinkle. But as he looked closer he saw Rory, and Paris. They were swimming around in the pool splashing each other, at 9:30 PM.

He thought Rory was beautiful. And he remembered how great she was. But then he remembered the Rory which was now and remembered her grudge. And the power to cause great annoyance that she was blessed with.

Then he went back to bed.

REVIEW PLEASE I hope you like it I did my best sorry if the details bored you.


	6. Destiny Happens

**Disclaimer: **Does this girl who's dressed in tattered rags look like she owns Gilmore Girls? NO!

**Deep inside my small mind: **Wow still hyper, that never wears off for me. This should be the last chapter, except maybe I'm going to do an epilogue sort of thing (more detailed though) after it. Same story, just so you can know what happened. I was pretty satisfied with the last chapter, but it could have been more detailed and better written. I'm not as old as most people on this site but whatever. This chapter is taking place RIGHT AFTER the last one. Same time, but Rory's point of view.

**Feedback: **What did I ask for? Suggestions and criticism. Who gave me what I wanted? Smile1! Congrats you won the award! Which evidently is nothing but still you won a smile from me. And still thanks to all my other loyal viewers…

Spoiledgurl

Blueeyed

Kyle15

And you know the rest… so thanks for the suggestions Smile I'm going to try to do better descriptions this chapter and the rest of um Thanks again everyone!

"This sure was quite the entertainment Gilmore!" Paris laughed floating on her back in the heated water. It was late and Rory had gotten bored so decided she'd bring Paris out to the pool so she could let loose. And looking at her Rory knew damn well she'd succeeded.

"I'm always happy to help the needy." Replied Rory with a smile. She splashed Paris. Paris rose abruptly out of her comfort zone and coughed as water glided down her face. She was soaked.

"You had it coming!" Rory giggled turning around and swimming in the other direction avoiding any coming splashes. It felt good to abandon all thoughts and act like a kid again.

"That's it! You've pushed me to the limit!" Paris muttered pulling her sulking face and dripping body into the cold, cloudless night air. "I'm going in." She wrapped her black towel around her waist and marched back toward the entrance to Halo Housing like a soldier. But underneath Paris's frown Rory could see a smile.

Rory decided she was going to enjoy being thoughtless for a few more minutes before going in. She slowly swam toward the edge of the poll making each motion graceful and poised for no particular reason. She reached the edge of the pool, pulled herself out and sat on it letting her feet dangle in the water. She glanced up at the full moon. It was beautiful.

Rory thought she heard the door to the apartments creak open but couldn't be sure. She stayed still locked in the moons light paying no attention to whoever came out. If anyone had.

She heard footsteps coming from behind, but didn't bother to turn. It was probably just another resident.

Whoever the resident was they sat down next to her. Rory turned to see their face wondering if it was Paris.

What she saw almost made her hightail it back into her apartment.

Only one blonde could do that.

Logan.

"It's nice isn't it Ace." He called her Ace.

"Logan, don't yell at me. This was a perfect night and I don't intend to have it ruined." Rory begged. She could only take so much sorrow.

"I was just here to see the moon." Logan replied with his boyish grin. But as he said it he was looking at her. Rory got up to leave.

"Ace wait!" Logan practically shouted even though Rory was right next to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She melted at his touch. Soft as silk but tough as steel. The perfect mixture.

"Look, I'm sorry I made your girlfriend break up with you. It was complete accident."

"Do you really think that it mattered? I have a sign up sheet to date me!"

Rory turned away. "Go see who's next on the list." She turned back toward him to see his reaction. He was smiling.

"You are."

"Liar."

"Could you not tell I still liked you? I mean Ace I signed my name on a hundred dollar bill and gave it too you. I could have kept Pearl dating me but I wouldn't."

"Continue." Rory mumbled easing up her stern upset face.

"I'm not an open book Ace."

"You not a book at all Logan." Rory laughed.

Logan got a hint more serious. "You still love me too don't you?" Rory froze. Love what a strong word. Did she love him? Undoubtedly yes she thought. And this time the thought wasn't forbidden.

"I guess." Rory whispered looking at her feet.

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "I do too Ace, but your gonna have to wait your turn." Rory pushed him playfully, but hard. And he went tumbling into the water. He hit the water like a rock even though he only fell a short distance.

Rory laughed.

"Have you been working out?" He flirted with her.

Rory didn't have a chance to answer because he grabbed her arm and ripped her into the shimmering water. She landed with a small splash.

"Logan you--"

Rory didn't have a chance to finish. Logan wrapped his arms around her tiny fragile body slowly lifting her up. She was light in the water. He then kissed her, passionately. At first Rory was shocked, downright shocked just sort of staring, not kissing back, but then realized she liked it and joined in.

Rory opened her mouth giving permission for Logan's tongue to enter. She figured out she'd been longing for this for a long time.

Rory and Logan didn't care that some people were watching from there windows, that Pearl was screeching in fury, or that Paris was inside doing the same thing with one of the moving men.

This was there moment. Rory smiled onto Logans lips.

She felt his grip loosening on her wet body until it let go completely leaving her to slip back into the water. Logan swam to the side and climbed out.

"Logan!" Laughed Rory.

"I gotta get dry, we can continue this in my apartment Ace. Follow."

He was the same old Logan, and Rory didn't mind. Some things don't change and one thing would always stay the same.

She'd always be Ace.

I'm pretty happy with this, but please still suggestions and criticism (compliments to) are appreciated. Sorry if its fluffy, I was in the mood for fluff. Story will continue. 4 or 5 more chapters maybe. I'm always hyper so you never know it could be ten more chapters!


End file.
